


Hole In My Chest

by not1inamillion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not1inamillion/pseuds/not1inamillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maya is a 911 operator and Jasper has had an unfortunate accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole In My Chest

Just five more minutes of her shift. Maya just has to get through five more minutes with no phone calls, and she can go home. It’d been a strangely slow night at the call center. Guess no one needs 911 tonight.

The phone rings, and Maya wrinkles her nose. She spoke too soon.

“911, what’s your emergency?” Maya puts on her calmest, most gentle voice. God knows what’s happening on the other line at this hour.

“Hi 911, this is Jasper Jordan calling. I’m having what one might call a medical emergency.”

“Can you describe the situation for me, please?” This should be good. 

“I’ve been shot in the chest with a bow and arrow.” Jasper must have tried to move, because there’s a grimace, and a falter in his cheerful tone. “If you can spare an ambulance, I’d really appreciate it.”

“We have a patrol car in the area. We’ll send it over right away to look for the um, shooter. Can you describe your injuries-”

“Oh, don’t bother with the police. I know exactly who shot me. He’s sitting on my couch right now trying not to cry.”

“Shut up!” A muffled voice calls in the background. Maya tilts her head, listening intently. This certainly is not a typical call.

“He was just fooling around with my old archery stuff, and I snuck up and scared him. Totally my fault.” There’s a pause, and a shuffling sound. “As far as the injuries go, there’s a gaping hole in my chest. It is very very painful, and if Monty weren’t watching, I’d probably be crying like a baby.”

Maya stifles a laugh. Probably some drunk college boys. Although they both sound pretty alert. “Is the arrow in tact?”

“Yup. I’m sure you’ll be able to check my Instagram later for pictures.” 

“Good. Keep the arrow in until the medics get there. They’re on their way now, okay? Just stay calm, and try to keep the area clean.”

“I’m actually very calm. Shock, maybe. Monty, on the other hand, could probably use some words of encouragement.” There’s another scuffle. “Hey, Monty!” Jasper calls, “You didn’t kill me! The nice lady said I’d live!”

“You dick-” Another voice goes off in the background.

By this time Maya isn’t sure what to think. This certainly is an amusing call. Admittedly not a bad way to end her shift. Just an excitable way.

“Alright, so it seems that the medics are here now. Which is good, because the shock is wearing off, and this doesn’t really feel too good. Thank you, 911. As you were.”

“Maya,” Maya finds herself mumbling, “My name is Maya.”

“Well then, thank you Maya. Much obliged.” The line goes dead, and Maya is left with the sound of Jasper’s attractive voice bouncing around in her head.

Maya clocks out quickly, and drives with purpose. She finds herself turning to go to the hospital instead of home. ‘Just to put a face to the voice,’ She tells herself. ‘This isn’t personal.’

“Jasper Jordan?” Maya inquires of the nurse once she makes her way to the front desk.

The nurse doesn’t even ask if she’s family. That’s a good sign, Maya thinks. It means his injuries aren’t life threatening. 

Maya wanders down to the examination room the nurse directed her to. The curtain isn’t drawn, so Maya can very clearly see a gangly boy curled up on his side, arrow sticking out of his chest, with an Asian boy sitting in a nearby chair, with his head in his hands.

“I almost killed my best friend,” The Asian boy, who Maya takes to be Monty, keeps mumbling.

“If you wanted to assassinate me so bad, you might’ve come up with a more dependable method.” Jasper’s head raises a little bit, and his hair falls in his eyes. “Look alive, dude. There’s a girl.”

“You’re telling me to look alive?” Monty snaps back, although in good humor.

“Oh, uh, sorry. It’s just… I’m Maya.”

“The voice behind 911,” Jasper nods sagely.

“Um, yeah. And I was on my way home, and I passed by, and I just had to see the guy with an arrow in his chest.” She smiles sheepishly at the end, hoping the excuse is good enough. Hopefully she doesn’t sound too crazy, at least.

“Well here I am, in all my glory. Or gory, I should say.”

“Does it still hurt a lot?”

“They numbed up the area, but it’s no walk in the park.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Trust me, so am I.”

The doctors walk in just then, and Maya and Monty are ever so politely asked to leave the room while they take the arrow out and patch him up. Monty shuffles down to the cafeteria, 

mumbling something about coffee. Maya decides to wait by the closed door. She made it this far. She might as well see the stunning conclusion.

The doctors come out no more than ten minute later, a little bloody, but optimistic. Jasper will be fine, they say. Even though Maya kind of knew that, it’s nice to know for sure.

Maya dares to go back in the room once the doctors leave. Apparently she has no sense of boundaries tonight.

“How are you feeling?”

“Alive. A little sleepy.”

“Are they making you stay overnight?”

“Nah. They’re just writing me a prescription for painkillers. I’ll get the stitches out soon enough.”

Maya takes a deep breath. “Do you… Need a ride home? Monty too. You guys came in an ambulance. You don’t have a car here.”

“I could be dangerous though.”

“The arrow is out. You have nothing on me.”

“A fair point made by a fair maiden.”

Maya feels her cheeks flaming. Okay, Jasper was cute. Funny. And currently shirtless,with nothing but thick white bandages on his torso. This is so very unprofessional of her.

“You’ll have to forgive me for being so blunt, but cute girls are hard to come by. So I gotta ask, before Monty comes back. Are you free on Friday?”

Maya’s cheeks turn an even deeper red, if that’s even possible. “I might be.” As if a fake air of mystery will save her now.

“Well you should know that while I have a literal hole in my chest, my heart is still very much in tact, and very, very lonely.” Jasper juts out his lip in a small pout. Maya can’t help but laugh at the absurdness of it all.

She moves to sit on the edge of the bed, which she hopes counts as flirting, because she really can’t put it into words. “Well, when you put it that way…”

Jasper beams. “I will not disappoint.”


End file.
